<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Icy Heart by Persephonetheaterwarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883772">The Icy Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonetheaterwarrior/pseuds/Persephonetheaterwarrior'>Persephonetheaterwarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonetheaterwarrior/pseuds/Persephonetheaterwarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khione the Goddess of snow and ice. Prone to being cold to everyone she meets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poseidon/Khione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Icy Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Khione The Goddess of Ice and snow. Everyone says she has an icy heart and she is inclined to keep it that way. Whenever a new suitor came to claim her as a wife, she would freeze them from the inside out. Her father, Boreas, kept saying "give them a chance" but she never did. Why would she? She didn't want to be a wife to someone just to have kids. She wasn't jsut some prize to be claimed by anyone.</p><p>    There was one thing that Khione did like. She liked walking near the mortal beaches. She loved the sand and the waves just as much as she adored putting a thin layer of ice over ponds and water when it came time to it.  </p><p>  It was during one of these times she met him. She was skating on the thin layer when she started to hear it. The ice was cracking under her. She hadn't made it strong enough and she fell under before she could move. Instantly, she felt the water in her lungs and her body tightening in the cold. 'Is this going to be my life now?' she thought as she started to drift away into unconsciousness. Right before she passed out completely, she felt something grab her and take her away. She could hear murmers from people she didn't know as she felt warmth and air.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see that she was in a castle. She saw that a man was carrying her. She tried to speak but before she could he did. "Don't you know how dangerous the water is?" His voice was smooth but harsh. She knew that she was being reckless just as she knew the ice would probably not be strong enough. She bit back a harsh remark as the man went on. The man kept going on and on until finally she glared at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know ice was suddenly <em>your </em>domain." She snapped at him. The man looked shocked as he responded "Ice isn't but the waters certainly are." Khione's eyes widened as she realized who the man was. "You're Poseidon." "The one and only." He responded looking at Khione and laughing. "What? Never met a God?"</p><p>    Khione explained what happened and Poseidon listened nodding. She didn't expect the God of the sea to look so good. She thought that he would look more like his brother Zeus. She wanted to leave to go back to her father and family but she also wanted to stay with him. She didn't know why but she felt different here.</p><p>    She was allowed to stay in the castle for a few days to recover. Over those days, she became closer and closer to Poseidon. She felt more and more closer to him then she felt with others.</p><p>    Poseidon felt it too. He loved her cold demeanor but also that she was more warmer to him. It wasn't suprising he was falling for her and her for him. He set out a small training ground and gave her a horse. She gave him whatever she could. It was mainly snow and ice but sometimes she was able to give him small jewels that she found.</p><p> </p><p>    The day finally came. She had to go back but before she did, Poseidon gave her one last gift. It was a proposal ring silver in color with a small daimond heart and a pearl in the middle. "For the ice and water." She happily accepted the ring as she realized that even the coldest of ice can be melted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be afraid to give feedback. I'm always looking to improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>